As Warriors we will stand
by purplesaviour
Summary: Camelot was a time of great change, there was Arthur who pulled out Excalibur and became the rightful King, and then there was Lancelot and Guineverse romance that led to destruction and war. BUT the legend was WRONG, Excalibur was tricked and the love of


_Fanfic Title: _**As Warriors we will stand**

_Fanfic Summary: Camelot was a time of great change, there was Arthur who pulled out Excalibur and became the rightful King, and then there was Lancelot and Guineverse romance that led to destruction and war. BUT the legend was WRONG, Excalibur was tricked and the love of the two brought something other than war. (Summary is working in progress)_

**Disclaimer: I am not writing this for profit, and do not own the characters or anything in relation to Dragonball Z. **

This Fic is based on King Arthur and the knights of the round table, much of it will keep in line with the actually legend but then it will go slightly AU.

A note to remember they are NOT knights of the round table** YET**

This is a Contest fic: _As Warriors we will stand_

"_As Warriors we shall stand united, lest we shall all fall united"_

**PROLOUGE**

_Dark Ages Camelot _

_The Castle _

"Sir Vegeta" a small boy called out as he approached a man dressed in the wealthy garbs of that time.

The man turned around quickly to face the small boy "What is it" he snapped as he crossed his arms over his metallic breastplate and then stared down at the boy.

The boy bowed lowly and the ends of his brown tunic rested gently on the floor covering his lower body completely, when he stood upright his tunic still rested on the floor "Sir Vegeta, the King is requesting you in his presence"

The man…Vegeta gave an almost inaudible growl as he uncrossed his arms "Well, are you going to accompany me"

The boy jumped slightly at the tone "Sorry Sir"

King Frieza sat impatiently on his throne as he waited for his visitors to arrive, on his left sat his Queen…Queen Bulma. She was his most prized possession one he thought he had well earned for all his years of fighting, she was an exquisite beauty long light blue hair that at times appeared translucence and aqua coloured eyes, many people had thought she was a Goddess from a distant land but her back-ground was one of a noble Roman family. Though you would never be able to tell the difference as of now she was sitting peaceful on her throne every bit the Goddess in her blue royal garbs embodied with roses and lilies and her golden crown atop her wavy blue tresses.

Frieza leaned over to her his round smooth face brushed lightly against her cheek as he whispered in her ear "My dear, you need not stay for this meeting"

Looking up at him she gave him a light smile, he was truly a handsome man for his age of 40 years, no facial hair adorned his face which was unusual for a King at that time, his blue eyes were slanted and during battle it was said they appeared blood red and that his lip would curl into a sinister smirk at he killed hundreds of warriors. But this side of him Bulma had never seen and she had falling in love with him and had been made his queen. "It is ok my dear, I find these meeting quite interesting and the people" she gave a small blush "are also unique"

"But my dear-" A voice interrupted the rest of the conversation as the royal announcer began to introduce the visitors "Presenting Sir Vegeta Lancelot, Presenting Sir Goku Galahad, Presenting Sir Jay1 Tristram, Presenting Sir Yamcha Gareth, Presenting Sir Krillin Percivale, Presenting Sir Tien Bors de Ganis, Presenting Sir Raditiz Geraint , Presenting Sir Nappa Kay , Presenting Sir Zarbon Gaheris, Presenting Sir Broli, Presenting Sir Dodiroa Bediverse, Presenting Sir Ubb Lamorak de Galis Gawaine and finally Presenting the Great wizard himself Merlin2"

King Frieza stood up from him throne "Ah my great Knights are all together"

"King Frieza" said Vegeta as he and his fellow knights bowed down on one knee

Frieza took his throne once more. "Ah Sir Vegeta, there is no need to bow in my company, all of you stand"

"Thank you" nodded Sir Yamcha. Yamcha was one of the youngest warriors at Camelot and had made a name for himself that surpassed that of his seniors. He had a scar across one of his eyes received in a battle again the first King Shenron and was dutifully named 'Scar face', to others it may appear to be an insult but to a younger warrior it was acceptance. He was a renounced ladies man within and outside of the walls of Camelot and for that he had made a few enemies.

"If you do not mind me asking, why have you beckoned us" asked Sir Brolly one of the largest warriors in Frieza's army. Brolly was at one time an enemy of Camelot but after being shown mercy by one of its warriors had helped them overthrow his own king earning him a high ranking within Camelot. Many people still did not trust him, but that did not bother him he was a man of few words and only cared about his job as a warrior.

Frieza reached up one hand to touch him temple "I am afraid that my dear brother is attempting to wage a war"

"There is no cause" put in Goku. Goku was one of the most powerful warriors in Camelot and had battled alongside King Frieza before he was king, he was simple minded outside of the battle field but once he was on it he was ruthless. His was the confidant of all the warriors especially Merlin and had the most respect for Sir Vegeta who had been like a brother to him when both there parents had died in battle. He was loyal but not to the person that most people thought.

"Indeed, all my brother is waiting for is an opportunity"

Vegeta bowed stiffly to his king "We will give him none"

Frieza nodded "Merlin"

"Its is in time like this that we must band together, unless we do I see Camelot's fall"

"That shall never occur" called out Queen Bulma as she stood from her throne her hair swinging wildly behind her "With Excalibur and great knights like Sir Vegeta we cannot lose"

"Undeniably, but I see trouble ahead that can lead to only blood"

"I think you wrong Merlin, no innocent blood shall be split"

"In wars innocents must die, but also the guilty. It is just the way war is"

"We must find a way to prevent this" cried Bulma as she fled from the room

"Ah Merlin, why must you always upset Bulma"

"I am sorry my King, but I must tell the truth"

Shaking his head Frieza addressed Vegeta "Sir Vegeta, please go fetch my Queen"

A scowl appeared on Vegeta face he so hated to do any such menial task but nevertheless he hated being in the presence of the King for to long, he bowed low to the King and exited the room. As he walked down the cold concrete walls of the castle he found himself pondering when such loyalty and respect for the King had turned to hatred and revenge. In truth he knew the answer but for now he wasn't willing to admit them to anyone, except Merlin who had told him his greatest vision.

Bulma sat in one of the window looking down at Camelot how she had begun to hate these walls, before she was Queen she could walk about with the peasants feeding the chicken and having a 'chat' with the people…her people. But Frieza had forbidden her to leave these walls without him or any other warrior and as much as she wanted to get out of her she could not bring herself to ask any of the warriors to accompany her. They all had wives or harlots that they missed when they had gone to battle and she would not get between them. Sighing she closed her eyes; it was not all that bad staying in the castle after all that was where her favourite person resided. Standing up from the ledge she walked graceful to the door "Ah Sir Vegeta what brings you in my company" she asked as she carefully watched him enter her chamber.

Vegeta examined her calm composure "The king was concerned"

She tilted her head "What about you"

"Queen-"

She turned around so that her back was facing him "I have told thee to call me Bulma"

He walked up to her "I am your husband most loyal knight-"

She turned around quickly a wide smile graced her face "So, am I not his Queen, then you must do as I say"

He crossed his arms over his chest "That is correct"

She moved closer to him, her heart pounding in her chest "Well then kiss me like you did before"

"I-"

"Come now Sir Vegeta, you owe me a kiss"

A smirk appeared on his face "Well as a knight it is my duty to fulfil all promises" he whispered huskily as he grabbed her with one smooth motion.

Merlin stood outside the throne room "Sir Goku"

Goku stopped and turned to the aged man "Yes Merlin3"

Merlin motioned for him to follow him to a small alcove in the walls "I have had a vision"

Goku eyebrow raised and his face took on a worried expression "What does it portend?"

He took in a deep breath. "War will occur, blood will be split and a new king will be chosen"

"How soon"

"It has already started"

"Can we prevent it?"

"Destiny has written this in stone"

"Why?"

A thoughtful looked appeared across Merlin's face "Love"

A strange expression creased Goku features

"What war was truly not won, lost and fought because of it. Love shall destroy all of Camelot and take us into a new age"

"What age"

"The Dark age"

* * *

Please Review Now!

1 This is Android 17

2 The last names are taken from the 'real' knights of the round table

3 Merlin is Roshi but just not perverted


End file.
